


It's All About Control

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Written for a prompt at wrestlekink2. Big E was talking some big words on twitter and Roman decided to show him how you are supposed to handle your boys.





	It's All About Control

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a little out of left field but I was looking through wrestlekink2 to fill a prompt and I immediately pictured the first scene and it wouldn't let go! This is in Big E's POV obviously and is 100% smutty as fuck. I tried to keep Big E in his normal personality so I hope that shone through. I was maybe wanting to write a little bit more but I liked where it was left at but that doesn't mean that another fic might not be added on at some point. Obviously I took a shit ton of liberties with a camera and how it can be held and manhandled. I hope you like this one! https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=159143 here is the prompt if you're curious!

“Smile for the camera baby boy.”

Big E swallowed as no one other than Dean Ambrose suddenly came into view. Completely nude except for a shiny, black collar that adorned his neck looking just tight enough to make the man gasp but not too tight to choke him completely.

Dean was flush pink from his chest up to his cheeks, a precious smile decorating his face amongst the scruff from his beard. His hair was wild and fluffy as Roman’s big hands ran through it and patted it, like the man was a dog.

Big E couldn’t help himself he was already unbuckling his jeans and shoving a hand down his pants to try and stimulate his awakening dick. He briefly glanced at the door to his motel room to make sure Xavier and Kofi weren’t around.

It was completely dark in his room except for the glow of his cellphone as the video played on sounds began to fill up his room.  

“Such a good boy, stay now.”

Roman’s deep voice rumbled from somewhere behind the camera as the video moved away from where Dean was kneeling to showcase none other than Seth Rollins also on his knees, shiny black collar adorning his neck too. His wet, black hair was in his eyes, but Big E could easily see the same flush of pink running across his face.

His other hand was quickly working himself over to the images. Big E was 100% devoted to Kofi and Xavier but he’s never seen anything quite like this. Sometimes his boys would get unruly and it’d be hard for Big E to control them, but the way Roman had control of his two boys was absolutely enthralling to the point of orgasmic.

Dean and Seth, both intimidating guys on their knees at Roman’s mercy was fucking hot. There was no way around it. He couldn’t get enough of it and the video has only been playing for about one minute now.

“Hey E, liking the view?” Roman said again behind a quiet chuckle as the video zoomed out to tape both Dean and Seth just waiting on their knees, staring at a point beyond the camera like they were watching God or some shit. It was absolutely wild.

The video quickly turned around to now point to Roman who himself was undressed, all tan skin and muscles gleaming with sweat and the tattoo proudly on display.

“Oh fuck...” Big E moaned, throwing his head back and quickening his pace on his dick.

“I’m sure you are. Ain’t no better view in my opinion. Remember all those things you said on twitter, huh? Well I know we got a match on Sunday and I just figured I’d show you how a _real_ man handles his boys not the show you pretend to do with yours, enjoy the ride.” With a wink Roman was turning the camera away from himself and walking with it toward Dean.

Big E watched with widened eyes as Roman’s hand snatched out to grab Dean’s hair and yank his head back. It wasn’t in a rough manor but judging by the moan that got ripped out of Dean’s throat and the way his blues eyes looked glazed over with lust it was definitely turning him on.

“Say hello to my little slut here E.” Roman commented, hand tightening in his fluffy curls providing just the right amount of pain and pleasure. “He’s a total slut for dick whether it be mine or Seth’s or both of ours together.”

“Holy hell...” Big E moaned again, shuddering as his hand ran across the tip of his dick at the admission. Wouldn’t it just be fucking perfect that Dean was a cock slut? It really put a whole new meaning to a lot of their matches they shared together in the past. This video was making Big E question _everything._

“Boy just loves to bottom. He was fucking born for it, weren’t you baby?” Roman let go of his grip on Dean’s hair and continued to stroke his face, fingers dragging across his lips for which Dean reached out playfully to lick at them.

“Hmmm fuck...”

Big E thought for sure he moaned that, but the sound came from Roman who, Jesus fucking Christ, had a _huge_ ass dick. The thing was thick as it curved toward his belly, straining for release and leaving precum in it’s wake. It seems as if Roman was getting off to the show just as much as Big E was. The thought gave him a little bit of pride but not before Roman was pulling away, leaving a whimpering Dean behind and walking toward his other boy who was trembling on his haunches, eager for attention.

Big E would have fucking melted right then and there if it was his boy teasing him like that. He couldn’t handle it at all.

“Sorry lost my cool a little bit, E but I imagine right now you are holding that dick of yours so hard trying not to explode so you can see the full show, eh?” The camera panned toward Seth’s back, highlighting his tattoo and his gloriously tight back muscles rippling with his movement.

Big E’s breath caught in his throat. Roman’s boys were fucking beautiful; he was man enough to admit that but he was also man enough to fucking seethe in rage at Roman, “fucking Roman,” he muttered, unclenching his hand from the base of his dick so he wouldn’t be caught right in Roman’s trap but fucking hell he certainly was. He didn’t want to lose it so quickly he wanted to see his money’s worth.

“Fucking...cocky...ass...Roman....” Big E panted, making sure he slowly stroked his cock so as not to release early. He did one quick look to the door again and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing it completely closed.

“This is my other slutty boy.” Roman’s deep voice purred brushing back Seth’s black hair and tilting his face up until he was staring in the camera. His lips quivered underneath Roman’s hand as he ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

Big E had never seen anything sexier. The difference between the two men, sexually, and how they react was absolutely maddening. His mind was about ready to explode along with his dick at all the discoveries he’s making.

“Not as much of a pain slut as the other one but likes a good fucking by his daddy, right babe?” Seth nodded his head up and down, making a noise low in his throat.

“Probably wondering how I keep both my boys complacent and waiting for me, huh? I don’t need to degrade or abuse my boys to keep them in line. They follow willingly. Maybe you’ll learn a thing or two?”

Big E growled at the insinuation that he abused his boys but continued to frustratingly pump his dick up and down, he had to bite his lip a few times to keep in his loud moans and groans so not to highlight just what he was doing.

“Stupid son of a bitch.” Big E mumbled under his breath, his palm becoming clammy the longer he held a death grip on his phone.

“Come here Dean.” Roman asked.

Just a simple three-word command but eventually Dean came into view, but he wasn’t on his knees crawling. That was something new he was walking, tall and proud his milky white skin gleaming, showing off proudly for the camera. He was like a beautiful peacock.

Big E had one second to question what the hell was running through his mind before Roman was pulling Seth up by just a quick touch on his shoulder and whispering in Seth’s ear and then Dean and Seth were making out.

“Jesus fucking christ.” Big E blurted out, his eyes widening and his hand quickening its pace that was earlier on autopilot.

The camera moved at different angles showcasing Seth and Dean’s body tangled together, hands roaming the other and absolutely mauling each other’s face. The sounds of sucking, moans and wet kisses filled the air matching Roman’s deep, rumbling “fuck yes” that followed.

Big E could do nothing but watch entranced and turned on as hell seeing the two hot men completely engulf each other.

“My boys put on a pretty good show huh?”

Big E had to fucking agree.

“Time for phase two though, big dog can only hold back so much.” Roman moaned as the camera moved away from the making out and panned to his own crotch where his other hand was lazily pumping.

Big E bit his lip and felt ashamed as he got more turned on watching it. Fucking Roman. Fucking Dean. Fucking Seth. Fucking stupid ass Shield being insanely fucking hot. Damn it all to hell.

The camera moved again as Roman appeared to be walking around his two boys making out. Big E could see Roman’s hand snake out and grab Dean’s head by the hair pulling him back just long enough to start kissing him.

Big E watched fascinated as Seth just stood by, staring with his own look of lust, hands still entangled in Dean’s body as Roman and Dean now made out.

Xaiver and Kofi were finnicky and needy. If Big E showed attention to either one for too long the other got jealous but not these three.

Roman pulled off with a smile before turning to do the same thing with Seth and just like before Dean waited patiently, the only sign he was antsy was by the way he trembled and seemed to buzz with energy.

It was completely electric.

“Alright boys...” Roman murmured, pulling off from Seth with a wet sounding plop. “On the bed, nice and easy in your positions.”

Without even blinking Big E watched as Dean and Seth simply pulled away and settled on the bed, both in doggy style positions backs beautifully bent and asses pointing straight toward the camera.

Big E was transfixed at the sight. The absolute control and trust between the three was absolutely amazing to watch.

“Fuck yeah...” Roman said, startling Big E out of his trance. “You’re both such good boys.” He cooed coming out and resting a hand against Seth’s hip and rubbing, then doing the same with Dean’s.

The adjoining moans between Seth and Dean almost fucking killed Big E. He was so close to the edge he was losing his _god damn mind._ Sweat poured in a steady stream over his brow and into his eyes and mouth but he didn’t care. He was completely and utterly transfixed at what he saw.

“Hmmm see E this is what total control looks like.” The camera moved from the beautiful sweet boys on the bed to Roman’s sweaty, proud smirk.

“I want you to watch this real closely now as I sink into my sweet boys and fuck them both.”

Big E wasn’t looking anywhere else. “Damn you Roman...” Big E mumbled angrily, his hand gliding effortlessly over his dick.

He waited in anticipation for Roman to move the camera from his face to Seth and Dean again but that never happened. Instead Big E got a close-up view of Roman’s sweaty face as Roman presumably guided himself into one of their entrances and began fucking them in earnest.

“Fucking hell...” Roman rumbled deeply, the camera shaking as his body likely shook with pleasure.

Big E bit clean through his lip as he watched the look of absolute lust shoot through Roman like a rocket. The camera shook in time with his pace.

It was driving Big E fucking mad. He couldn’t tell who Roman was fucking at all and for all he knew he was doing _both_ at the same damn time because Roman was fucking superman apparently.

This went on for about a steady twenty minutes until Big E couldn’t bare it any further he dropped his phone and focused on getting himself off. “Yeah...come on...” Big E moaned, quickening his pace and letting the sounds from the phone aid him.

He was already on the edge, so it wasn’t long before he was coming with a loud shout, his vision whiting out as his back and neck tightened to the point of pain. His orgasm kept coming in wave after wave producing a white, milky mess on himself and the bed. He rode himself through the aftershocks, bitching and moaning throughout it all.

When he felt like a human again Big E shakily grabbed his phone again and thanked his lucky stars that it was still going.

Instead of Roman’s blissed out face he could see Seth and Dean helping each other out of the black collar, rubbing each other’s neck tenderly but with affection. The camera moved closer to the scene until Roman’s arm came into view, rubbing down Dean and Seth’s sweaty backs mumbling words of encouragement, comfort and love.

Big E watched until the very end when Roman came into view again. “I couldn’t let you see _all of_ my boys E. I’m sure you understand. But understand this son, on Sunday me and my boys are gonna whoop your ass, believe that.”

The video finally cut off sending the room in darkness and leaving nothing but Big E panting on the bed.

Big E could no absolutely _nothing_ but throw his phone and roll himself off the bed dramatically.


End file.
